I'm Yours
by iamveryaverage
Summary: Percy is distraught by their fight, because Annabeth won't let him explain, and he knows he's wrong, and he's powerless to stop the fight. Annabeth is furious because she thinks that Percy doesn't appreciate her for any number of reasons. Songfic to I'm Yours by The Script. Link in story.


**A/N: This is a songfic to I'm Yours by The Script. Well, the second bit is. The beginning is an intro, because it didn't really make sense otherwise. Listen to it when you read this, it 'enriches the experience' and helps you empathise with Percy. I'll tell you when to press play! Annabeth's POV. Sorry it's a bit long!**

**Here's a link to the song: watch?v=wtVbumrFmzA**

**_I'm Yours - _****The Script**

I still wasn't speaking to him, the stupid, ignorant, kelp headed moron. Percy and I were in one of our worst fights so far, I couldn't even remember what had sparked it, probably something small and insignificant, but that wasn't the point, it was the _principle_. He never appreciated anything I did for him, the…my thoughts shifted Ancient Greek as I cursed Percy to Hades.

I stormed across the lawn, earning a few nervous glances from some of the younger campers. The older ones knew by now not to get it mine or Percy's way when we were fighting.

I fumed past the rows of cabins on my way to my cabin, maybe a little downtime poring over Daedalus' laptop would calm me down. Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks by a familiar, haunting melody drifting from the open door of one of the cabins. My feet moved automatically towards it, stopping only when they reached the all too familiar threshold. Poseidon's cabin. I almost turned and walked away, had I have not heard a small sniffle from inside. I opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Percy was lying on his bunk with his iPod playing softly on the speakers by his bed. It was by The Script, one of our favourite bands. We would always listen to their albums, lying on the grass, smelling the scent of strawberries on the breeze, feeling the warmth of the sun and the boy lying next to me…No. I wouldn't think about that. He was an unappreciative asshole. I huffed in annoyance, which was a pretty stupid thing to do, since it gave away my hiding place pretty quickly.

He pressed pause, jumped up and moved to the door, flinging it wide. "Annabeth," he breathed. I opened my mouth for an angry retort, but Percy regained his composure and words gushed out in an almost incoherent torrent.

"I am so sorry, Annabeth, this was all my fault, you were right. The past few weeks I _have_ been neglecting you a bit and as your boyfriend that was inexcusable of me, I will do absolutely anything to make this up to you please just give me a second chance, I'm begging you, I don't know what I'd do without you, Annabeth, Give me a second chance and I'll be a better boyfriend I promise" He paused for breath, noticing I had stiffened at the word 'boyfriend'.

"That is, assuming you still want me as your boyfriend and I completely understand if you don't, I've been awful lately, I –" I broke him off, kissing him forcefully on the lips. Hearing him tripping over himself for my forgiveness melted my steely anger and replaced it with an aching longing. I broke the kiss and stared into his bottomless green eyes.

"I forgive you, Seaweed Brain. How did this fight start, anyway?"

"I was busy helping Jake Mason fix the flying chariot, and there was no time for us to hang out for a few weeks and you, understandably, were upset, seeing as we hadn't seen each other all year. You threw this book at my head." He held up a thick volume of _Architectural Structures of the Ancient World_.

"Oops…" I blushed, and he took me in his arms and pressed play. **(A/N: Press Play!) **He spun me in a slow circle, as the melody engulfed us in a tranquil haze.

It would be nice to grow old with Percy; we'd done so much together, grown up together. Despite fighting like an old married couple, we really were perfect for each other.

He is such a Seaweed Brain sometimes, but really, that is one of the features that endears him most to me. He stumbled and almost fell, but caught me roughly before I hit the floor.

Not the softest touch, no, but soft enough for me. He's not showy about our relationship like some guys are, but I love him.

Sometimes he does the craziest most ADHD things ever, with no cares in the world, and other times he is just an insecure blob of jelly, but it's all so _Percy_ that you can't not love him for it.

My hands brushed his hair from his face, seeking out the streak of grey that matched mine, one of the many scars he had because he had saved me.

The lyrics triggered memories of when he had been told I was dead, and I had watched him break down and cry, watched as his heart shattered until I couldn't take it anymore and I had run to him, much to the shock of the other campers, and held him in my arms until he was calm. I thought of all the other battle, where he had led, a fearless leader, a heroically brave soldier. My soldier.

The chorus came back around, and Percy's head was nested in my shoulder, revelling in our embrace.

He never really seemed like much, just a small, scared kid with a powerful daddy. Until, of course his quest, where he made himself a name and went from nobody to _somebody_.

I knew that no matter what happened, whatever fights we got into, he would always be my Seaweed Brain and I would always be his Wise Girl. He would always be mine.

**A/N: Did you like it? I like the ending, very fitting. **

**The 'best friend died' part, for anyone who was confused, is about one time, like with Mount Saint Helens, except Annabeth went missing and Percy was too injured to go looking for her after their quest went wrong. He was told she was dead, and broke down completely, and she ran out of the shadows because she was alive. Yes, well if you have a better explanation, I'm all ears.**

**And I'm not sure if that's even a real book or not, I made it up. It sounds like something Annabeth would read. And use as a deadly projectile. I'd imagine it's up there with burritos.**

**This is my first songfic, so R&R please.**


End file.
